I Remember
by J3551C4
Summary: Our favorite next gen couple reminisce about their lives together from the day they met. Summaries are not my forte, I apologize.
1. Scorpius: The Platform

This particular fanfic is going to (hopefully) follow Rose and Scorpius through their seven years of Hogwarts, the chapters alternating between the two POVs. The rating may change as I get more into this, just so you know. Hope you enjoy it. (:

Disclaimer: Though my first two initials ARE J. K., my last name is not Rowlings. Sad face. ):

* * *

_I remember the first time I was on Platform 9 ¾._

"Scorpius, don't worry. Hogwarts will become your favorite place in the world after this year. You won't even want to come home to Malfoy Manor at Christmas!" Mother smiled down at me, trying to reassure me. Not that I really needed it, but I guess the thought is what counts.

"Thank you, Mother," I murmured, permitting her to hug me and kiss the top of my head. She then bustled over to Aunt Daphne and Michelle, my fifth year cousin.

Sighing, I turned to Father, waiting for his goodbye and words of advice. But he wasn't paying any attention to me. He was gazing across the platform; I followed his gaze and saw a group of people, half of them sporting bright red hair. The ones that weren't gingers stood out to me. One of the men had jet black, messy hair; a woman had extremely curly brown hair. Suddenly, a book Father had me read about a year ago flashed into my mind. It was on the Second War, and right away, I knew who three of the adults were: the Golden Trio.

They were staring back at us, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley tipped their hats. Father nodded to them before turning to me and seeing I'd been watching the whole thing intently.

"Scorpius, do you know who any of those people are?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, sir. The man with the red hair is Ron Weasley, and the woman with the brown curls is Hermione, his wife. The other man, the one with jet black hair, is Harry Potter, and his wife, Ginny, is next to him. Right?"

Father smiled, proud of my memory. "Completely correct, son. Now, do you remember what I told you about my relationship with them?"

I frowned, trying to recollect his exact words. "You said you hated them in school, because you were in Slytherin and they were Gryffindors. But you don't hate them now, you just don't socialize with them."

He nodded again. "Exactly right. Scorpius, listen to me. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter are going to be in your year. I don't want you to get close to them. Not," he clarified, holding up his hand to stay my questions, "because of prejudices or any of that nonsense. It just would not be okay with either of their parents for their children to be friends with a Malfoy. Especially Ron."

"But, Father," I started, but he just shook his head.

"Scorpius, I mean it. It's for your own good, son."

I looked back over at the Potters and the Weasleys. This time, I watched the children my age. Harry Potter was leaning down, talking to a boy that looked as much like him as I do Father. That must be Albus. Standing beside Ron and Hermione was a young girl who had her back to me. That had to be Rose; she was already in her robes, obviously eager for her own Hogwarts career. She turned, and I gasped. Even from a distance, I saw that her hair was a brilliant red and as curly as her mother's. Her eyes looked blue, blue as the sky. She was very pretty, one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen.

"Scorpius?" I started. I'd almost forgotten Father was here with me.

"Yes?" I said, trying desperately to look away from Rose Weasley, who was boarding the train already.

"Do you understand? Will you stay away from Albus and Rose?"

I didn't want to promise, but I knew I had to.

"Yes, Father. I will."


	2. Rose: The Hogwarts Express

_I remember my first conversation with Scorpius Malfoy._

I stumbled up the steps of the Hogwarts Express, dragging Al with me and waving back at my family. It was finally here; in just a few short hours, I'd finally be at Hogwarts. Mum had been telling me stories about it from the time I was five years old. You have no idea what six years of anticipation does to you. Well, at least Al didn't since he wouldn't stop dragging his feet! I sighed in exasperation.

"Hurry up, Al! Don't you want to find a compartment?"

"No," he muttered, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. "No, Rose. I just want to go back home with Mum, Dad, and Lily. Don't you? Won't you miss your parents and Hugo?"

"Well, of course I'll miss them, but Al, we're going to Hogwarts! Finally, after 11 years, we're going to _really_ start learning magic. Aren't you excited?" I asked, voice disbelieving. How was I even related to him?

"Yeah, I guess I kinda am." He sighed and scowled around the train corridor. "Come on, Rosie. Let's go get a compartment."

We set off, searching for an empty or at least a semi empty compartment. We thought we could maybe go in Fred and James', but they kicked us out after about five seconds. It's nice to know you can count on family. Al and I had almost given up when in the last car there was one with only a young, blonde haired boy in it. We looked at each other and shrugged, figuring this was our best bet.

Al yanked the door open, and the boy's head snapped up to look at us. I smiled, hoping that he wouldn't mind us intruding. But that was a lost effort.

His grey eyes filled with what I could only describe as fear while his gaze jumped from Al to me and back again about twenty times. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Hi," I said, slowly approaching him like he was a wild animal. "My name is-"

"I know who you are," he interrupted rudely. His voice was soft and refined. "Rose Weasley and Albus Potter."

I blinked at him. "Uh yeah, yeah that's right. We were just-"

"How do you know our names?" Al asked hotly, overstepping me _again_. I glared at him, but he was beyond noticing.

The boy blushed. Well, I guess you could call it a blush. His ultra pale skin turned a dusty rose color, before he stammered out his answer.

"My father pointed you and your family out on the platform."

I sighed. Great, we'd already been singled out as the "famous" ones. Mum and Daddy had warned me about that happening. I understood what they were saying but still. Actually having it happen was something else completely.

"Look, we're not freaks," I began. "Our parents were just singled out during the Second War. They couldn't _not_ do what they did to get rid of Voldemort."

The boy rolled his eyes. "No, that's not why Father showed you to me."

"Then why?" I asked puzzled.

It was Al that answered. "Hold on. I know who you are now. You're Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, aren't you?"

The boy nodded regally. I could see it now. Mum had showed me a picture of Draco Malfoy in the _Daily Prophet _a few months ago. And Scorpius did look very much like his father. And Daddy had pointed him out on the platform, too. I just hadn't recognized him up close.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Scorpius," I said politely, trying the smiling approach again.

He just looked at me. "Yes. Well, you two can have this apartment; I'll go to another one. Goodbye." And he swept out of the compartment, brushing past me as fast as he could.

Well. That was rude and inconsiderate. Maybe Daddy was right. I should stay away from him. _And_ beat him on every test.

"He's a prat," Al said simply as he threw himself onto the cushions. I shook my head at him, frowning like I disapproved.

Secretly, I agreed.


	3. Scorpius: The Sorting

A/N: I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! I've been computerless so I haven't had a chance to post this new chappie. It's not my best work, I know.

Song credit to my best friend in the world, thattkidjess!

If the formatting is off, that's because this was written on my iPod; I'll fix it as soon as I have a chance.

Anyways, enjoy! And please review. (:

* * *

_I remember the Sorting ceremony._

We all walked into the Great Hall, nervous as could be. Well, I wasn't really nervous; I knew I'd end up in Slytherin just like the rest of my ancestors. This was a fact I was resigned to. And it's not like I really minded; it would make Mother and Father happy if I followed in their footsteps. I just kind of wanted to be different from everyone else, make a name for myself.  
Looking around at my fellow first years, I saw I was one of the very few not about to vomit. Albus Potter seemed about to faint, but Rose was staring around in fascination. Not surprising. From the two minute conversation we'd had on the train, I could tell that she was overly excited about coming here. Her eyes had just sparkled and the robes she already had on were a dead giveaway.

There I went again, thinking about her. I couldn't do that; I'd promised Father.

Thankfully, Professor Longbottom walked to the front of the hall, carrying a stool and what must be the Sorting Hat, distracting me from thoughts of the forbidden redhead.

He stepped back and, along with everyone else in the hall, stared at the hat. I realized it must be about to sing; sure enough, it's brim split open a few seconds later.

_In your father's eyes, you are the one to be_  
_ A strong, powerful green Slytherin, _  
_ is what he longs to see_  
_ To be like him in every way, always the one to win_  
_ Has to be the key_

_ Eager to be here, with your robes on before you stepped on the train_  
_ Just like your mother,_

_But in no way will you use her fame_  
_ You are your own person, and that you will soon see_  
_ Gryffindor is where you are expected to be, but instead I will sing this song differently_

_ What will come, no one is to see but me_  
_ Two souls will meet out of destiny_  
_ And become friends in time of need_  
_ Everything I say is a prophecy _

_ No matter how much people will talk_  
_ These two people are meant to be _  
_ Fear and tears will make their eyes lock_  
_ But they really don't see to the tee _  
_ That they will be forever united _

_ No one will ever suspect_  
_ That these two Ravenclaws _  
_ Will soon neglect_  
_ What they once promised their parents _  
_ Because they do not see the flaws of which their elders speak_

_ As I will say over and over again _  
_ Beware of what might begin_  
_ Because of these rivals' kin_  
_ But no matter what don't forget_  
_ That I speak of a divination that will be met_

For some reason, the words this enchanted piece of fabric sang with such certainty sent chills down my spine. Could it be? No, of course not.

Before I could over analyze the song even more, the Sorting began. I didn't pay much attention to anyone, just waited for my name to be called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" I heard a few mutters as I strode forward. Oh well, I was used to being talked about.

I carefully placed the hat on my head, fully expecting it to immediately place me in Slytherin. Instead, it wanted to talk to me.

"Oh ho, another Malfoy. Draco's son. Well, then, boy, I see you're expecting me to place you in Slytherin, but at the same time, you don't particularly want to go there. Want to be different. Well, that can be arranged. But which other House to put you in?

"You've got brains and you're clever, so Ravenclaw would be a good match for you. You're not overly loyal; Hufflepuff is out. But oh! You've got courage, my lad. As well you'd have to to grow up a Malfoy after the Second War. But your bravery has limits; you're letting your father dictate your friends. So I don't know if Gryffindor is right for you either..."

"Oh, just make up your mind," I thought, exasperated with the hat already. I was almost sure it was messing with me and was just going to put me in Slytherin anyways.

"Rude, aren't you?" it asked, amused. "All right, then. The best choice for you, boy, is RAVENCLAW!"

I stood up mechanically and walked to the blue and bronze table. The hall was silent until I sat down; then, the applause started, growing louder at my table especially.

I didn't really watch the rest of the Sorting. Only two people stood out to me. Albus Potter became a Gryffindor, just like his famous father, mother, aunt, and uncle. But his cousin, the enigma I just couldn't get out of my head, wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor.

She became a Ravenclaw like me.

Well. My promise to Father was definitely going to be put to the test.


End file.
